Let The Chips Fall Where They May AU
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Regina has fallen off the wagon, and instead of going to Angelo drunk one night, in this AU, she goes to Kathryn instead.


**Author's Note:** _I had this idea when I was watching the episode where Regina goes to Angelo's place drunk, and I decided I'd do a sort of AU where Regina goes to Kathryn instead. In this story, John isn't at the house, and I'll leave it up to the reader whether he's just gone or they're not married anymore. I might continue writing this with chapters, which means I'll have to choose whether or not they're still married, but please don't hold me to that because I really don't know if I will. I don't do well with chapter fics because I never seem to keep up with them, so I try to stick to one-shots so I don't disappoint people as much. Enjoy, and reviews/critiques are always welcome!_

* * *

Years. It had been _years_ since Regina had last taken a drink. Her sobriety was one of her proudest accomplishments, and now she had thrown it all away. She was lying in bed, trying to remember the previous night's events. Everything was fuzzy and jumbled.

She heard a knock on the door, and with great, reluctant effort, she got herself out of bed. "Who is it?" she called as she reached for the door.

"It's...it's Kathryn."

Regina stopped, heart racing and eyes wide. She realized where she was and remembered what happened the night before.

* * *

Kathryn woke up, her mouth completely dry, and looked at her clock: 2:00 AM. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes before walking to the kitchen. With a yawn, she filled a glass with water. A few moments later, she heard a knock at the door. Confused, she cautiously made her way over to see who it was.

"Regina?" she asked, concerned, letting the woman inside quickly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You're awake!" Regina exclaimed, grinning as she struggled to remain standing.

"Are you...Regina, have you been drinking?"

"Shhh, don't tell Daphne. She'll be _really_ mad..."

"Come in and sit down." Kathryn took Regina gently by the shoulders and led her into the living room, sitting her on the couch. She sat down next to her and took her hands. "What happened?"

"I just had a few drinks. No big deal," Regina said with a wave of her hand.

"Regina...sweetie, you've been doing _so_ well...Something must have happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Regina looked away.

"Okay. Okay, that's fine." Kathryn smoothed Regina's hair back. "You can stay over here tonight if you-"

"You're so pretty," Regina said.

"Wh...I," Kathryn laughed. "Thank you. So are you."

"No, no. I mean it. You're really beautiful, Kathryn." She placed her hand on the other woman's cheek, and Kathryn blushed.

"I...Regina..." Her heart beat faster as Regina began to get closer and closer. Regina's lips pressed gently onto Kathryn's, and she pushed the redhead back slowly until she was lying on the couch, her head resting on the pillow leaning against the armrest.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Regina's neck as the kiss deepened. Supporting herself with one hand, Regina took the other and ran it down Kathryn's side, grazing her breast through the thin material. "Regina," Kathryn breathed, followed by a soft whimper as Regina's hand roamed farther down.

A quiet moan escaped before Kathryn broke the kiss and gently pushed Regina back, forcing them both back up into a sitting position. "I...we can't. I'm sorry."

A hurt expression spread across Regina's face. Kathryn softly stroked her cheek. "Not like this, okay? I like you." She took Regina's face in both of her hands. "I really, _really_ like you...but I can't take advantage of you like this. You don't deserve that...Let's get you to bed."

Kathryn led Regina to the guest room and helped her get comfortable. She gave her a kiss on the top of her head and walked to the door. "Goodnight," Kathryn said, smiling.

"Goodnight," Regina replied, returning the smile, barely able to keep her eyes open. Hardly any time after Kathryn left, she fell into a deep sleep.

Kathryn leaned against the door to the guest room after closing it, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it out slowly. She made her way back to her room, slipped into the empty bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh god. Oh my god," Regina whispered, panicked and unsure of whether or not to open the door.

Another knock, "Regina? Are you okay?"

Regina sighed and opened the door. "Morning..." she said with an awkward smile.

"Morning..." Kathryn said, a kind but worried smile spread across her face. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'll just head to the guest house."

"Are...are you sure? I'm happy to get you anything you need."

"Kathryn...about last night..."

"Oh...you remember?"

"Yes...I..." Was she going to take it back? Did she regret it? Did it only happen because she was drunk? All of these thoughts flashed through Kathryn's mind frantically as Regina spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and I completely understand if you want me gone. It was very inapp-"

"Gone? I don't want you gone," Kathryn said quickly, forcing tears back.

"Really?" Regina asked, searching Kathryn's face to make sure she was telling the truth.

"No. No, of course not! I like having you here...I don't...know if you remember me saying this last night, but...I...I like _you_. Very much."

"Kathryn..." Regina said quietly.

Kathryn stepped towards Regina and looked into her eyes. "Can...can I kiss you again...?"

Regina, at a loss for words, nodded, and Kathryn kissed her softly. The brunette placed her hands on Kathryn's hips as the redhead ran her fingers through Regina's hair. When they broke the kiss, their foreheads touched.

Kathryn lifted her head to look at Regina. With a timid smile and lip-bite, she asked, "Do you want some pancakes?"

Regina laughed, "Sounds great." She placed another soft, quick kiss on Kathryn's lips.


End file.
